DUELISTS
by DueLingNinJaGirL
Summary: In this story, there will be love, sidelove, kick butt action scenesMAYBE, clichéMAYBE love scenes, duel monsters controlling innocent bishounens, prophesy being followed…and boys wearing…miniskirts for the sake of the mission?


►**D.u.e.l.i.s.t.s.◄**

**DueLingNinJaGirL****: I had this idea in my head until now…and I just need to take it out of my system…so just please enjoy…and somehow…I make a chapter, I always think that the main character must be a girl…but since I'm a fan girl, I have to change them to a GIRL just for the sake of this story! And I'm suppose to be a YAOI FAN GIRL! Man it sucks…So please just…bear with me here! **

_**Summary**_**: In this story, there will be love, side-love, kick butt action scenes(maybe), cliché love scenes(maybe…maybe not), duel monsters controlling innocent bishounen/s, prophesy being followed…and boys wearing…miniskirts for the sake of the mission?**

**Warnings: AU, a girl Jaden (YES PEOLE! a ****GIRL**** Jaden), OOCness, OCs and many things I'll just type in the other chapters later on…oh and may be vionlence here and there but not sure**

**And this is rated T because I wanna be safe…and if this get TOO violent just tell me and I'll change the ratings…thanks guys…**

**Pairings: Don't know yet…but some of them are based on yaoi parings…okay, maybe one of them…**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious…//sighs// I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X…but I wish I did…**

**To soon-to-be flamers: DON'T even THINK of flaming me because I ALREADY WARNED YOU! Don't WANNA read…then LEAVE…thank you…I'm already asking you people nicely so don't and I mean DON'T make me hurt you…**

**To readers and (hopefully) reviewers: If you think you can still handle my insanity of turning our very own Osiris/Slifer drop-out boy to a girl…then please read…thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Sissy and Movie**

* * *

It was a wonderful day at Duel Academy! The sun was shining, the birds were singing…people were having one of the most boring days of their lives and-

"What the fudge!?!"

Okay…maybe the worst days of their goody-two-shoes life…

Let's not bother with that and just continue reading…

--- (o.o) ---

You really wanna know what happened…do you?

//nods head//

//sighs// okay…okay…let's…FLASHBACK-er…I mean…REWIND!

--- (o.o) ---

It was a wonderful day at Duel Academy! The sun was shining; the birds were singing…people were having one of the most boring days of their lives and- wait! There's a girl wearing a purple tee, pink skirt with white leggings, and silver boots and with her trademark black and red long jacket that reached her ankles. She was just walking her way to Chancellor Sheppard's office for some business…and don't be bothered by her smirking face…it's REALLY not important.

Fast Forward

Anyways were now in Mr.…er I mean Ms….or was it Mrs.? Wait…it was Dr. Crowler's class…yes…anyways…let's see whose inside…

-ZOOMS IN-

Well…look at that! The gang's all here…at Crowler's class…with shocked looks on their faces…well except Zane and Atticus but that's not the point…

Everyone was looking at a young woman who has the same looks as Jadelynn (A.k.a.: Jaden Yuki) the difference is that she's older, taller, and is somewhat…more mature…but that look is about to change…

"Hello there! My name is Jade Yuki…and I'm here to choose seven to ten students to be on my ever-going-to-be-successful movie!" Jade said in a hyper kinda tone

-crickets chirping-

"-sighs- You STILL didn't tell them, doc?" she turned and asked 'doc'.

"How should I know? You didn't even inform us. All you said is that you're coming back for some 'very important' business…" Crowler explain.

"Oh…yeah…ehehehe…" she laughed embarrassedly.

"Anyways…what is this about your 'ever-going-to-be- successful movie'?" he said sarcastically

"Well I was given a project by Star Studio(1) in making a movie using instead of actors…I'm gonna use different people, well mostly students, and what better way to help boost some of Duel Academy's students' confidence problem…then my making them a cast of my upcoming movie project! And plus, I know some of them are interested to be a star or singer…" she explained to Dr. Crowler and to the students to avoid more upcoming questions.

She scanned some of the students until she spotted a girl who looked exactly like her. With the Slifer red jacket the girl is wearing and with those orange and brown her of hers, it was kinda impossible not to miss it. Plus it kinda reminded her of when she was still a Slifer student of this very academy. A Slifer slacker indeed. Ah, good times…good times…Anyways, the girl she was looking at is actually…sleeping…wow it was like a mini-me version of herself.

There was a pregnant silence until…

"Hey there, Jaden(2)!" Jade shouted, breaking it.

"Ahh!" Jaden shouted waking up from her dreamless sleep

Slowly, she rubbed her eyes and scanned who woke her up until she notice Jade

"-yawn- who are you?" she asked sleepily while stretching her arms and is now, rubbing her eyes

"Oh my God! Don't tell you forgot all about me Jaden!" Jade said feeling hurt that Jadelynn would forget one of her family members, an important family member at that.

"Well, sorry if--" Jadelynn replied but stopped all of a sudden as she took a good look at their visitor. Wow, twins. They have the same hair color but Jade's hair is short and the same eyes. It kinda reminded her of her sweet older s-

"Jade?" she finally asked after about one full minute of silence.

"Yes it's me, Jadelynn Yuki. Now come here and give your big sis a hug!" Jade replied while stretching her arms ready for a bear hug

Not a second later, Jaden went running down the stairs and after that she went to her sister and hugged her like there was no tomorrow!

"Aww…" the students said, seeing the reuniting of family (A/N: Yes! Even Zane said it!)

"So what are you doing here?" Jadelynn said while hugging Jade close to her

"Well…you're gonna be in my movie! Isn't that great?!" was her reply after she let her go…

Jadelynn's eyes went wide until…well…she fainted out of shock…♪

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter: Complete**

**1. Star Studio is a company here in the Philippines…they're the ones who make and support movies (I'm not sure though…even if I live in Philippines, I'm not a person who knows everything what's who-what-where-when-and-why's happening in the movie/television section)**

**2. Since the name 'Jadelynn' is kinda long, I'll use her boy name (Jaden) as her nickname**

* * *

Next on 'D.u.e.l.i.s.t.s.': **The Casts and Plans**

"_Oh Jaden! I'm soooooo sorry! I should have never dragged you into this! Whaaa!" said Jade holding Jaden like it was the end of the world for dear life and it's her time to die from a slow but painful death_

"_Hey…sis?" said Jaden_

"_Yes?"_

"_Need…air…" …what it just her or was Jaden out of breath?_


End file.
